Up With the Birds
by Judith Wilcox
Summary: H.Y.D.R.A. wanted to recreate the serum after the Winter Soldier's success. Every trial had been a failure. None of the subjects had the strength to handle H.Y.D.R.A.'s reinvented serum. Except her. She was EXACTLY what H.Y.D.R.A. needed. (Set after 'Winter Soldier' but before 'Civil War').
1. Chapter 1

_"Might have to go where they don't know my name,_

 _Float all over the world just to see her again,_

 _And I won't show or fear any pain...,"_

-Up With the Birds; **by Coldplay**

* * *

 _WWII, American Base in London: 1943_

* * *

"If I'd known you were going to be coming, I wouldn't have been so worried beforehand." A small smirk spread across Lincoln's lips as she listened to her husband talk. It had been a relatively easy day — or as easy as it could be with the way things were — and Lincoln was happy enough to be able to spend a little bit of time with her significant other. "Honestly, Linny, why didn't you just _tell_ me?" Bucky's teasing gaze hardened as he looked at his wife; he could see the smirk on her lipstick-stained lips, the mischievousness in her emerald green eyes.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she responded, a soft accent lacing her words. Lincoln had spent a good portion of her childhood in Ireland, living with her mother's parents. Staying there until the age of nine, Lincoln Fitzsimmons had unconsciously mixed a soft Irish accent into her New Yorker accent. It hadn't been uncommon for people to comment on how _odd_ Lincoln sounded when she spoke.

With a sigh, Bucky gently tangled one of his hands into his wife's reddish-brown hair, bringing her head closer to his. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Bucky looked at her with an arched brow. "I've got enough surprises going on _here_ , doll," he muttered, "I don't need anymore."

"Trust me, at this point I'd tell you if there was anything else."

"You'd better." That signature smirk came across Bucky's face. "You're not gonna tell me you're pregnant, are you?"

"Didn't you _want_ children?" It was Lincoln's turn to arch a brow at him.

"Of _course_ I want children," he exclaimed. "Just...not right now, is all."

With a chuckle, Lincoln shook her head. "I'm _not_ pregnant," she exclaimed. "So that's one more surprise out of the way."

"I promise you, once this war's over we're gonna have a whole _army_ of babies."

"That's easy for _you_ to say," Lincoln scoffed. "Besides, we agreed on two. I'm sticking with that."

"You're no fun."

"And you married me anyway."

"That I did." Bucky leaned down and placed a kiss on his wife's lips, causing Lincoln to giggle. "And I couldn't have been happier."

* * *

 _Present Day: 2014_

* * *

"Sir, are you _certain_ we should be doing this?"

"Of _course_ not, but we don't have any options, now do we?"

"Uh...n-no...we don't, sir."

"That's right. We're all out of options. Operation Insight was a failure. Alexander Pierce is dead. All of H.Y.D.R.A.'s classified data has been released onto the internet. What other options do we have _but_ to use her?"

"It's just...what if she turns out like the Soldier?"

"She won't. She's not like him."

There was a moment of silence between the two men. It had been bad enough that Operation Insight had been a failure and all of H.Y.D.R.A.'s confidential data had been released, but the Winter Soldier's defection had added an extra pound of stress H.Y.D.R.A. believed they didn't need. Which meant that their last assassin — their remaining Super Soldier — would be the only hope in not only helping to rebuild H.Y.D.R.A.'s status and power, but carry out all remaining missions with the hopes of bringing back the Winter Soldier. But the remnants of the former organization could only do so much. Which meant that bringing back the Winter Soldier would be the first on the to-do list.

"Is she still in cryostasis?"

"Yes."

"Should I release her?"

"...Yes."

 **O.O.O.O**

H.Y.D.R.A. had been the only thing she had ever known. Everything she knew about the world had been provided by the extensive training she'd received, everything she had learned about politics and the real struggles humanity faced had been because of H.Y.D.R.A.. Whether or not she was _grateful_ had remained to be seen.

She couldn't remember what life had been like before, only what was deemed necessary by her superiors. Which meant it was required she remember every person she had assassinated over the years. She had to relive her victims' murder every day, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. Was she supposed to feel remorseful? Was she supposed to feel _anything_? Thoughts like that weren't important, they weren't what she had been programmed to think. Any thought that had nothing to do with the mission at hand was considered worthless and a distraction. Thoughts like that got her sent to the memory wipe. She _hated_ the memory wipe; that was another thing she could remember.

Life didn't have much meaning aside from working for H.Y.D.R.A.; that was something she _had_ to figure out. That was the way things had to be.

 **O.O.O.O**

Standing near her cryotube, the H.Y.D.R.A. agent swallowed thickly. She had just as much of a reputation in the dark community H.Y.D.R.A. dabbled as the Winter Soldier did. Her prowess as an assassin rivalled the Winter Soldier's in many ways.

Typing in the code, he took a step back as a cold rush of steam came out of the openings. Once her cryogenic chamber was fully open, the H.Y.D.R.A. agent swallowed thickly. He made sure there were medical personnel nearby to assess her, to make sure she was fit for what was planned.

"You know the procedure," the doctor murmured as he walked to the chamber. "She can't do any immediate activity after being defrosted."

"I know."

"I understand your superiors have an agenda," the doctor muttered, "but she's still _human_." While the doctor's assistants got her out of the chamber and laid her on a metal berth, they stood for a moment, just looking at her form. She still looked so young. She looked...harmless. It was almost hard to believe she'd been with H.Y.D.R.A. for _decades_.

"I didn't think you cared for her so much."

"I'm a medical professional; her _health_ is important." The doctor walked over and started performing a standard physical exam. "I know what'll happen to me if I step out of line."

"Don't take it personally."

"I don't intend to."

"Let's just get this over with, OK?"

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Probably not the best first chapter, but hopefully you guys found it enjoyable anyway. Let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism is important.**

 **Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I do not.**

 **Leave a thought on anything I can improve on.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Judith W**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I believe that the privilege of a lifetime is being who you are, truly being who you are. And I've spent far too long apologizing for that."_ -Viola Davis

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes had known about Steve's friendship to Lincoln Fitzsimmons for a long time, and while he teased his smaller friend on his new girl friend, James was happy to know that Steve was finding the confidence to interact with more people, make newer connections. Especially if that friend happens to be a girl who treats him with respect. James had seen girls — mostly the girls Steve was forced to go on a double date with, along with James and his date — treat Steve as if he were weird, different, that someone his size and weight wasn't worth their time. But Lincoln didn't see Steve as weird, she didn't treat him badly for his size or weight or the fact that sometimes he got sick a lot. Lincoln would sometimes spend her time at Steve's house while he was sick; telling him whatever happened at school, giving him homework, making sure he had at least _some_ company until he got better. James made sure not to really intervene when it came to Lincoln's and Steve's little moments.

It had been one instance, when Steve had a bad head cold, where Lincoln and James Buchanan Barnes met for the first time.

 **O.O.O.O**

Lincoln had heard tales of the flirt who was James Barnes. All the girls wanted to date him, all the boys envied him. Lincoln couldn't understand what the big deal was with him. Whenever he had that charming smile, it was almost like people became putty to him. Lincoln didn't find that very attractive. At least, not at first. Not only that, but Lincoln figured that, since so many girls were... _physically_ attracted to James, he was more than likely _aware_ of his physical attractiveness and knew how to use it to his advantage. That was _also_ considered unattractive by Lincoln. She saw that as arrogance on his part, which was something she just couldn't stand.

So when she became friends with Steve, who happened to be one of James' closest friends, she was a little bothered by it, but chose to focus more on her friendship with _Steve_ than have any worries about James.

Lincoln made sure she was always there for Steve, no matter what. If he was getting picked on by people bigger and stronger than him, she'd step in. Sometimes the bullies wouldn't listen, but in most cases an adult would show up and handle everything. During the off chance that an adult _wouldn't_ step in and handle everything, the occasional good samaritan would. But Lincoln found that whenever she and Steve were together, James _wouldn't_ be there. Lincoln knew that James was Steve's only other friend, and the two men were so close they were practically brothers. Part of Lincoln always felt guilty for depriving Steve the company of his closest friend, but another part of her was grateful she didn't have to deal with James. She just couldn't find it in her to care about or for him.

Whenever Lincoln brought up the subject of her depriving Steve of James' company, he'd always brush it off.

"I'm still seeing Bucky," he'd reply. "You're not doing anything wrong, Coney. Don't worry so much."

That would cause Lincoln to smile. Especially in the choice of nickname Steve had for her. It had been a silly nickname Steve had chosen, one that had been a bit of an inside joke between the two. When Lincoln had first introduced herself, Steve had misheard her name and accidentally called her Coney. Lincoln found it preposterous that he could have misheard the pronunciation of her name, but it stuck. It had become her nickname, whether she'd like it or not.

But as time had gone on, and their friendship developed and Lincoln started wondering if she was doing something to cause a drift in Steve's relationship with James, Lincoln found herself, one day, at school with no Steve to accompany her. He had gotten a terrible head cold and had to stay home. Lincoln knew that she'd be bringing home homework from his teachers, and hopefully she'd be able to help him if he needed it. But what she _hadn't_ been expecting was James to be following her.

 **O.O.O.O**

"You're headed to Steve's, aren't you?"

The voice startled Lincoln out of her thoughts. The school day had gone on in a very uneventful manner, and she was looking forward to a little time spent with her friend. Needless to say, Lincoln hadn't expected to be _followed_ from school to Steve's home. She had been aware of someone's footsteps behind her, but she only assumed that it was someone who was headed home in the same direction.

When Lincoln turned, she felt her heart sink into her stomach. It was James Buchanan Barnes, the heartthrob of the school.

"Yes." Lincoln's answer was short and curt.

"No need to be upset, doll," he chuckled.

Arching a brow at him, Lincoln pursed her lips. "I'm not mad."

"Well, then I hope you wouldn't mind if I accompanied you on our way to Steve's."

A sense of irritation came over Lincoln. She hadn't been expecting anyone to go with her; she'd gotten so used to going on her own that the thought of someone coming with her was enough to dampen her mood. She didn't want to make it obvious, though.

"Fine." Again, the answer was short and curt. "I'm sure he'll enjoy the extra company."

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

The events of the aftermath of the Triskelion proved to be... _difficult_. It was hard to adapt, knowing what Steve knew. H.Y.D.R.A.'s mole agents in S.H.I.E.L.D.; how Steve's seventy something years in ice had done nothing to the world; how H.Y.D.R.A. managed to rebuild itself in his absence — what kind of hero did Steve see himself as? Did he even _deserve_ to call himself a hero? After he helped the Avengers in New York, he had felt that little rush of adrenaline, that little voice in the back of his head telling him that he was doing something good. Something heroic. But knowing what he knew during the Triskelion event? That felt differently. He didn't _feel_ all that heroic.

Steve felt...guilty. He'd spent so much time fighting for S.H.I.E.L.D., fighting _with_ S.H.I.E.L.D., fighting to keep the world safe from danger. What was he supposed to do now that everything he worked so hard for was gone?

Then there was Bucky. The friend he thought had died back in the mountains during WWII, not long after...

Sharply shaking his head, Steve tried forcing the thought out of his head. He couldn't afford to think like that. He just couldn't.

For the longest time after he'd been found, Steve thought he was the only one left from his time. Everyone he knew from his old life had died in one way or another; but then he found out Peggy was still alive — very elderly and suffering from Alzheimer's, but still alive. It broke Steve's heart when she didn't remember him, then she _would_ remember and then she'd forget again and it would be one big painful cycle.

Then that feeling of loneliness had returned.

Really...what was Steve supposed to do?

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I am so, so, _SO_ sorry for this! I was hoping to finish this chapter the  day I started it, but I got myself distracted. Well, I have finals coming up so I wouldn't say studying for that is a distraction, but I found my mind wandering from this to other, less important things. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know it's not the best written, but I just thought I'd finish it up so you guys could have something to read!**

 **Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I don't.**

 **If anything in this chapter came off as confusing or unclear, don't hesitate to let met know! Communication is important, and if I don't know what's bothering you guys when it comes to my writing, I don't know what to improve on.**

 **Also, when it comes to the way I update my stories, I know that the previous chapter shows up until the newest chapter has been updated. So if you see something like that, don't think you need to go and review every single time it happens. I know it's happening. It'll be like that until I upload the newest chapter. Just calm down on that, OK? If I'm aware it's happening, I don't need it pointed out all the time.**

 **I digress.**

 **OK, thank you guys for reading this late chapter.**

 **Judith W**


	3. Chapter 3

_"What about the rest of the world? Doesn't it ever wake you up in the middle of the night? That one day they'll come for you...?"_ -Erik Lensherr; **from X-Men Apocalypse (2016)**

* * *

 _Present Day; 2014_

* * *

By the time she regained her consciousness, she felt loopy. Her body was stiff, there was an all-too-familiar chill throughout her body. Her medical evaluations deemed her healthy, as usual. She'd been hooked up to monitors, hoping to keep track of her breathing, blood pressure, and heartrate. The steady beeping of the machines served as the only background noise.

When her vision cleared, she flickered her eyes around. She was in a room that almost perfectly mirrored one found in a hospital. It was white, clean, the fluorescent lights were almost blinding. It smelled like cleaning fluids, almost nauseatingly so. Taking a deep breath, she felt a slight burning sensation in her nose. How long had she been in the cryotube?

"We have a new mission for you." A man's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She hadn't heard him come in. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took another breath before letting it out. She obviously needed time to reacquaint herself with her senses. "You are H.Y.D.R.A.'s only option. Should you fail this mission, it would not only cost us dearly, but it would be disastrous for you."

There was a long silence. She didn't bother speaking; she hardly ever did, not with the agents. If the man even was one.

"Operation Insight failed," he went on. "Alexander Pierce has been terminated by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Nick Fury. Our Asset has gone rogue thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Captain America." A very, _very_ distant flicker of something unknown appeared for a millisecond before dissipating. Pursing her lips, she tried figuring out what could have caused that flickered feeling. "We need the Asset returned safely. This is where you come in. You're our only option."

"Are the Twins not up to your standards?" Her voice was slightly hoarse. How long had she been in that cryotube?!

"The Twins are none of your concern," was the sharp reply. " _Your mission_ is to retrieve the Winter Soldier. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She didn't verbally respond, she gave a single nod.

* * *

 _WWII, American Base in London; 1943_

* * *

How was Lincoln supposed to feel? Her husband had been sent, with countless other soldiers, on to fight the front lines. At first, she had been terrified; then she felt numb; then she felt an overwhelming rush of emotions before starting at the beginning. Bucky was in the front lines, and she had no idea what was going on. She had no idea what was happening to him. Lincoln wanted nothing more than to know if her husband was okay. If he was _alive_.

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln tried calming herself down. She had things she had to do, soldiers to treat. If she allowed herself to get overwhelmed with emotions, she'd certainly end up doing something that would cost someone's life. Burying her face in her hands, Lincoln tried steadying herself. Most of the injured soldiers who'd come in had been treated, so all she had to do was check in on them from time to time. Occasionally she'd change their bandages or give them medicine, but other than that, things seemed to be running normally.

"You okay?"

The voice made Lincoln jump. She'd gone outside of the recovery area in hopes of getting some fresh air. The small area, filled with so many injured men, was making her feel claustrophobic. The faint smell of blood, the smell of rotting flesh that came from some soldiers with injuries not healing right — it all felt as if it were closing in on her. When she turned, she saw Howard Stark standing there. The playboy, the billionaire, the inventor. Lincoln had a fairly nice relationship with Howard, though she couldn't say she was very fond of him. She took quick notice to his arrogance, due to him being a successful inventor. She had heard many stories from him regarding the women he'd seen and been with, and she found it distasteful. Howard Stark was a good man, but his entitlement and arrogance made Lincoln view him a little differently than what she would've liked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she stammered, trying for a smile.

"You don't look fine, sweetheart." The statement had an almost sarcastic lilt to it, which made Lincoln unconsciously smile. She couldn't help it. On very few occasions had Howard's sarcasm made her smile.

"I just. . . .Bucky's in the front lines," she sighed. "I can't help but worry."

Nodding, Howard gave her a comforting pat on the back, moving to stand beside her. "Our boy Bucky'll be just fine," he exclaimed, sounding almost nonchalant. "If there's one thing I know, it's that he can handle anything."

Chewing her bottom lip anxiously, Lincoln nodded wordlessly. She wanted to believe what Howard was saying. He sounded so confident, and she wanted to have that kind of feeling whenever her husband went to go fight. But every time he left she would be scared out of her wits. Would he come back? Would he be severely injured? Would he die in the battlefield or from a wound? What if he got captured by Nazis? What would they do to him? Would they execute him? Torture him? Those thoughts rattled in her head and drove her crazy.

"Besides," Howard went on, "our golden boy's here. He'll help you out whenever you need it."

That was true. Steve had later been accepted into the military under a special experimental program. He'd gone from the small, scrawny boy from Brooklyn to a man well over six feet tall and very well built. All the women on-base were talking about him. Except, he didn't exactly get the soldier status he wanted. Lincoln knew he wanted to be out there stopping Nazis, but whoever had been in charge of the program had Steve doing promotional shows for the war instead. He would do musical numbers — though he himself didn't have to do any singing — with the occasional skit here and there where he'd "punch" an actor dressed like Adolf Hitler. Lincoln had seen the posters, she heard people talking about the show. Steve had his own theme song. He wasn't Steve Rogers anymore, he was America's golden boy or the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan.

The last performance Lincoln knew Steve had was at her base. It didn't go over well with the soldiers, and he had confided with her and a woman named Peggy Carter, whom Lincoln had talked to every now and again. Steve was less than pleased with his position. He'd been promised a roll in the war, but he was forced to go on stage and sell himself as a show-boy.

Lincoln had comforted him, Peggy had comforted him. He'd find himself a place in the war when the time arose.

"That's right," Lincoln sighed.

"Yeah, that's right," Howard exclaimed. "I don't know anything about this monogamous life of yours, since I've never been married. But I know you and Golden Boy are pretty close, am I right?" When Lincoln nodded, Howard nodded, as well. "He'll help you if you need anything," he went on. "I may not be the best person to come to when it comes to marital problems."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lincoln chuckled.

There may be certain things about Howard Stark she didn't like, but at least he was there to give advice when it was needed.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I am so sorry for this chapter's delay. I've been in the middle of finals and everything so I've been behind on finishing this up. Hopefully there's something about this chapter you like. If there's anything that needs changing, don't hesitate to let me know.**

 **Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I don't.**

 **By the way, a BLACK PANTHER mini trailer has been released fairly recently. I just thought it was something worth mentioning for anyone who's interested in knowing what's going on with that.**

 **If you've got ideas for subplots or OCs, don't hesitate to PM me or to leave a review. Those are important.**

 **Leave a thought on anything I can improve on.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Judith W**


End file.
